This application will develop the Autism Research Center at Emory University. The application will integrate basic science and clinical research programs, establish cores in genetics and phenotyping, and create the organization for a center. The ultimate goal is to use the resources from this application to apply for a Center for Excellence in Autism Research. The program is built on a strong clinical base that has been developed over the past 10 years at Emory University. Both mouse and non-human primate models will be developed to study the neurobiology and genetics of deficits in social behavior.